


Our World

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Calls Of The Wild [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asexual Character, Family, M/M, Relationship(s), Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valtteri Bottas is a unique Were – he can sometimes stand his family’s touch but no one else’s. He has never wanted a mate. Then one day, when he’s working at the ice rink, he meets Kevin Magnussen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you f1_rabbit for the beta :)

 

 

 

Valtteri had been told from a young age that he was different. He was not interested in sleeping in a heap with any of his pack, in Wolf form he didn’t nose close to anyone, he just wasn’t tactile. He could sometimes stand his parents’ touch, their hands on his shoulders, through his hair, but it had taken a while for him to tolerate even that. It had been the same with his siblings and it hadn’t ever taken with anyone else. His packmaster smelled disapproving and disappointed whenever he looked at Valtteri.

 

Valtteri did not feel as though he was missing out. He grew up strong, a capable hunter, but Alpha wolves still tried to behave as though he was a Beta because he was not interested in curling up close to anyone. His family’s name was sneered at, by Wolves inside and outside the pack. Valtteri answered their challenges with strength and power. It was his right as an Alpha to do so; he would touch other Wolves if he had to, if he was defending himself or his family.

 

And he was an Alpha, no one should doubt that. No Betas came near him though, and few Weres were willing to get to know him. He didn’t seek out touch; in that way he was the opposite of every other Wolf.

 

There was talk, as Valtteri grew older, of him being thrown out of the pack. Some Weres argued that he upset the Betas; he wasn’t comfort for them that he should be, he wasn’t providing what they needed. He wrecked the pack’s balance, the Alphas didn’t trust him and the Betas didn’t like him. But he defended their pack whenever others tried to oust them from their land, he worked hard to bring money in and provided for everyone whenever there was a hunt. He was still an asset, even if he wasn’t what his pack wanted. So he stayed, for now.

 

Valtteri felt sorry for whoever his intended mate was.

 

“If they are your intended, they will not want more than you are willing to give,” his mother told him more than once.

 

Valtteri thought about that, about having someone to sit beside, someone to talk to, to hunt with. He did not know how that would feel but he thought that he might like to find out.

 

*

 

Valtteri’s job was a simple one that allowed him time alone. He worked at the local ice rink, he drove the Zamboni and he supervised family skating sessions – having someone with super-fast reflexes was useful there. Valtteri played local amateur ice hockey in his spare time too; every human team was allowed a couple of Weres. The Were teams didn’t want him.

 

Valtteri loved ice hockey; his father claimed that Valtteri smiled most when it was only him and the ice. It was probably true. Valtteri thought sometimes about going professional; there was a Were league and a mixed one and he might be welcome somewhere in the world. But he did not want to upset any Betas; he could smell the discomfort most Betas felt when he was around, because he didn’t behave like every other Alpha did.

 

So for now Valtteri worked at the rink and thought quietly about what he might do in the future and where he might go, but what other pack would have him? He couldn’t stay here forever though, that much was obvious. Frustration prickled at him but he dealt with it and never let it show. Valtteri never let his emotions control him, he was always contained - it was simply the way he was. It was something else that many Wolves found discomforting about him.

 

When he wasn’t at the ice rink, Valtteri ran and hunted and spent a lot of time in his Wolf form. He did not think of himself as lonely or wanting. He had much to occupy him and he had his family, though his presence in the pack hurt them because of how others perceived him.

 

Perhaps he did not have an intended mate. If he did, wouldn’t he feel as though something was missing? He watched his siblings date, a couple of them even discovered their intended mates. Valtteri was pleased for them because he knew what they had found was what they’d always wanted and needed. But he had no idea how that felt.

 

*

 

During one family skating session, Valtteri was on the ice, staying in the middle, watching everyone carefully. Someone skated past and Valtteri felt a tug. He frowned, no one had touched him and yet he had felt something. He turned to watch the skater, a young man around his age, moving gracefully, fair-haired and slim and casting curious glances back towards Valtteri. Valtteri watched him, feeling somehow drawn in. It was very strange. He rarely felt attracted to anyone. There were Weres and humans he’d felt inclined to get to know but none had been interested in him. No one had liked his attitude.

 

Valtteri kept his eyes on the stranger until his shift was over. When he left the ice, the stranger followed. Valtteri paused outside the staff locker room, standing face to face with someone that he wanted to keep looking at, someone he wanted to get to know.

 

The stranger held out a hand, “Kevin Magnussen.”

 

His voice was accented and he was staring at Valtteri with clear interest. Valtteri’s gaze dropped to Kevin’s outstretched hand. Ah. Here was where all interest would end of course. Perhaps the strange feeling would too. Such a thought made something suddenly ache inside of Valtteri, something else new. It was very odd.

 

Valtteri raised his gaze again and found that Kevin was still looking at him, wearing a curious expression and a soft smile. Valtteri smiled quietly in response, unable to stop himself.

 

He nodded towards Kevin’s hand, “I don’t do that.”

 

Kevin cocked his head, clearly confused and worried. Valtteri found that he did not want Kevin to blame himself.

 

“Tactility. I don’t do that.”

 

Realisation spread out through Kevin’s expression and he quickly dropped his hand. He didn’t smell appalled though. He was human, Valtteri properly registered that for the first time, and almost certainly a Beta. Kevin was quite beautiful; Valtteri made a small considering noise which made Kevin’s smile flicker.

 

“My father, he said if a Were was interested, if a Were thought I was their mate, I would feel a connection,” Kevin said quietly. “That is what I felt when I saw you today, on the ice.”

 

A connection, that described well what Valtteri was feeling. Surprise and curiosity coursed through him and something apologetic too because Kevin did not deserve someone who could not provide what a Beta needed.

 

“Valtteri Bottas,” Valtteri said at last.

 

Kevin looked pleased to have Valtteri’s name, Valtteri continued without hesitation, “I am not good for a mate.”

 

Kevin frowned and took a slow step forward. Valtteri tensed but Kevin didn’t reach out for him. Something settled in Valtteri’s chest, something good.

 

“You don’t touch, but you feel it here?”

 

Kevin pressed a hand to his own chest and then flicked fingers towards Valtteri who nodded once. Kevin smiled; he was even more beautiful when he did that. Valtteri did not want to hurt Kevin so he would leave, he should leave the area altogether. It was not fair on Kevin, to see Valtteri and for the connection to go uncompleted. There was that strange ache again, even stronger than before.

 

Valtteri expected Kevin to become impatient with the silence, with Valtteri's expression and attitude. But Kevin stayed and he did not look upset. Valtteri stared at him; Kevin was different to the Betas, Were and human, that Valtteri had met before. It was a good thing, Valtteri was sure of that. His fingers twitched, he frowned but he was still drawn to Kevin.

 

Kevin moved a little closer. “I’d like to talk to you, to spend time with you. We don’t have to touch.”

 

Valtteri scoured Kevin’s expression; the Beta’s face was all honesty. His smell was the same, mixed with heated interest that didn’t make Valtteri feel uncomfortable. Kevin was new and different, he also made Valtteri feel at ease. He wanted to know more about Kevin. Valtteri wet his lips.

 

“You will miss it though.”

 

Because Valtteri knew he was unusual, not being interested in sex with his mate, not even being interested in simple touch outside of his family. Humans and Weres craved both. Kevin would grow frustrated, Valtteri couldn’t even cement a bond – the thought of his mouth touching Kevin’s neck, it did not make his skin crawl but it did not enliven him either. Kevin was not a Were but he would still want more than Valtteri could give.

 

“I have my own hands,” Kevin’s expression bled from amused into heated. “Perhaps you could watch, or talk.”

 

Intrigue flickered through Valtteri, interestingly both of those ideas appealed to him. He had not considered them before and no one had suggested them but Kevin had, he wanted to find a way for this to work, even though surely he would need touch, even though he’d only just met Valtteri. He was a singular Beta and Valtteri did not want any other Alpha to claim him. Kevin was his.

 

Kevin smiled, a little shy now for some reason, “I’d like to hold your hand, not at this moment, but at some point.”

 

“It has happened with my parents, my family, but not always and it took time.”

 

“No pressure, I just wanted you to know.”

 

Kevin was entirely charming. Valtteri’s family were going to love him, his pack would probably disbelieve he was interested in Valtteri, some Alphas might try to tempt him away. Valterri let out a soft but powerful growl, Kevin’s heartbeat sped up but he didn’t smell frightened. They stared at each other, drinking each other in, the connection pulsing between them. Kevin believed that this was possible and he wanted it, his eagerness and desire were thick in the air. Valtteri savoured the scent. Kevin truly wanted him, in a way that did appeal to Valtteri. That was new too.

 

“You want to date me?”

 

Kevin cracked a small smile, “It’s too human?”

 

Valtteri was shaking his head almost before Kevin had finished speaking, Kevin had been honest with him and Valtteri was not going to lie to his mate “No, it...it sounds good.”

 

They stared at each other for another charged moment before Valtteri spoke again, “I am playing ice hockey later, you can watch.”

 

Kevin’s smile widened, “I would like that, maybe I could play next time?”

 

The thought of Kevin skating beside him, as graceful as he’d been earlier on the ice, being part of Valtteri’s team, it made intrigue flicker through Valtteri again. He nodded. He thought about telling his family about Kevin, he thought about telling his packmaster.

 

“We would have to find a new pack,” he thought aloud. “You would be welcome but many here would believe you should be with a different Alpha.”

 

And Valtteri did not want to cause such strife in his pack, he did not want challenges to be continuous, for his mate to suffer or be taken because of him. Together, they had a good chance of finding a new pack. It was a lot to ask, Valtteri didn’t know if Kevin lived in the area or if he was only visiting. But it needed to be said and Kevin looked thoughtful but not troubled by this news.

 

“I need to finish college but afterward, I have no solid plans.”

 

The interest and intrigue was a little more powerful inside of Valtteri now. He knew that Kevin’s father had taught him about Weres, perhaps Kevin had grown up around them because he was very comfortable with Valtteri. Kevin was relaxed and quiet,he was not rocked by sudden events or ideas. Valtteri wanted to talk to him more, he wanted to get to know him, to travel with him. Valtteri’s family would more than understand; they'd all seen other Wolves in the pack leave to be with their mates. And Valtteri had been happy for his family whenever they’d discovered what they’d needed. He’d never felt as though something had been missing from his life before but now he didn’t want to let this go. Kevin was just as determined, in his own intriguing way, despite the resistance of what Valtteri was like.

 

The two of them stood there for a while - staring, not touching. Sharing moments that were entirely unique and entirely _theirs._

 

_-the end_


End file.
